The invention relates to a quick mounting step or support that can be installed and removed without the use of tools or fasteners.
Most steps and brackets require the use of tools for installation and/or fasteners for attaching. The use of tools or fasteners for installation purposes can, in many circumstances, be cumbersome, time-consuming or nearly impossible due to space restrictions. A step that can be mounted without tools or other fasteners has an advantage because it avoids such problems and increases efficiency as well as versatility.